


Aliméntame

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Ra's al Ghul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding, Implied Underage, M/M, Mentions of kidnapping, Milk fetish, No Beta, Omega Tim Drake, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tim and his small breasts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: Ra’s sabía que los omegas podían lactar en cualquier momento, incluso si no era con sus propios cachorros. También sabía que muchos alfas adultos disfrutaban beber la leche de sus omegas de vez en cuando, ya que decían que tenia propiedades relajantes y que ayudaban a mejorar la salud.Ra's, sin embargo, no esperaba encontraba el hecho de Tim lactando tan erótico como lo hacía.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Kudos: 20





	Aliméntame

**Author's Note:**

> Esto surgió en Twitter y bueno, soy débil.
> 
> Aguante el Ra'sTim en español.

Ra’s no sabría decir en qué momento comenzó todo, pero, si trataba de ponerle fecha, fue casi cuatro meses después de que Timothy diera luz a Anthony.

La cosa era, que Ra’s había tenido que dejar Nanda Parbat, y por ende a su amado, pocas semanas después del parto del omega, ya que había cuestiones urgentes alrededor de varias bases de la liga que necesitaban su atención personal.

Cuando Ra’s volvió a su palacio (a su hogar), descubrió que su omega ya estaba más que recuperado del parto, y se dedicaba completamente a cuidar del recién nacido cachorro.

El alfa había entrado a la habitación que compartía con su compañero para encontrarlo en su nido, meciendo a Anthony con delicadeza.

Ra’s había sonreído orgulloso, recordando como tan solo dieciséis meses atrás, el omega seguía resistiéndose a ser su compañero, y ahora, con su primer cachorro en brazos, se podía ver su comodidad al respecto. Tras quitarse la capa y los zapatos, entró al nido de sabanas y cojines, abrazando a Timothy por la espalda.

“Ra’s,” susurró Timothy somnoliento, pero sonriendo. Ojos fijos en Anthony.

El alfa soltó un “ _Hmmm_ ” antes de enterrar su nariz en el cuello del omega, aspirando su delicioso y dulce aroma por unos segundos antes de comenzar a frotar su rostro contra la marca de posesión rojiza que él mismo le había hecho al chico. La distancia había hecho que Tim dejara de oler a la marca de su alfa, y aunque Ra’s adoraba su dulce esencia, también era muy posesivo.

“Ra’s, acabas de llegar,” advirtió Tim cuando Ra’s plantó un beso bastante largo sobre el cuello del omega, manos bajando para sujetarlo de la cintura.

“Extrañé tener a _mi_ omega en mi cama,” murmuro Ra’s antes de mordisquear sobre la marca de posesión, haciendo que el menor soltara un largo y profundo suspiro.

“Dios, ¿no ves que...?” pero antes de que Tim terminara de hablar, Anthony se puso a llorar con fuerza de la nada, sus chillidos resonando en las cuatro paredes.

“…Los hijos pueden ser muy envidiosos,” dijo Ra’s para sí al tiempo que soltaba a Tim, echándose para un lado, dejando que el omega revisara al bebé con cuidado.

“Creo que tiene hambre,” dijo Tim antes de simplemente abrirse la camisa, dejando sus dos pequeños y hermosos pechos descubiertos.

Así, como si nada.

Ra’s apenas estaba procesando eso cuando vio como Tim llevaba la boca de Anthony hacia su pezón izquierdo y, como era natural, el bebé comenzó a succionar con necesidad, hambriento y guiado por instinto. El omega no parecía incomodo, ya que solo soltaba unos inaudibles “ _Shhh_ ” mientras acariciaba la cabeza del recién nacido.

Y bueno, no era la primera vez que Ra’s veía a un omega amamantando, mucho menos la primera vez que veía a un hijo suyo siendo alimentado (Ra’s ya había aceptado el hecho de no recordar su número de esposas e hijos), pero…

Había algo en ver a Timothy hacerlo, quizás era su juventud o su belleza o el hecho de que había tomado tanto esfuerzo cortejar al omega; fuera lo que fuese, había mandado un placentero escalofrío por el cuerpo de Ra’s, haciendo que su mente se preguntara que pasaría si fuera él quien…

Ra’s apartó la mirada.

“Tenemos empleadas para esto.”

“Yo quiero hacerlo.”

Ra’s tragó saliva antes de remojarse los labios.

“Por supuesto.”

Fue un alivio que Tim no lo viera.

*

*

Tan solo horas después, en la noche, estaban solos en la cama.

Tim, con las mejillas ligeramente rojas y los ojos semicerrados, estaba sentado en el regazo de Ra’s, frotándose ligeramente contra el alfa al tiempo que se besaban con lentitud.

“Te extrañé,” admitió Tim con la voz baja cuando sus bocas se separaron; Ra’s no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

“Luces tan avergonzado de ello, amado mío,” respondió el asesino al tiempo que colaba sus manos bajo la camisa del omega, palpando el vientre con sus manos cálidas.

Cuando se marchó, Tim tenia poco de dar a luz, por lo que no habían podido despedirse de la forma que el alfa hubiera deseado, pero ahora Tim estaba recuperado casi por completo gracias a la atención de los doctores de la liga, incluso la cicatriz de la cesárea comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Ra’s estaba más que dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Tim escondió su rostro en el cuello del mayor, aspirando su aroma de alfa con fuerza y soltando un suspiro, “El doctor dijo que podríamos necesitar lubricante por un tiempo, también me dijo que debería ser capaz de volver a embarazarme una vez que mi celo regrese, por lo que…”

Ra’s alzó una ceja, divertido, “Por lo que no necesitamos usar protección, ¿es eso lo que estás diciéndome, Timothy?”

Con esa pregunta, las manos del mayor entraron con descaro bajo la ropa interior del ojiazul, palpando el pequeño miembro para luego bajar a los labios entre sus piernas, frotándose contra ese botón que hacia que Tim viera estrellas.

Y Tim, como era natural, gimió con fuerza en el oído de Ra’s.

“Pervertido,” murmuró el adolescente, haciendo que el alfa sonriera de lado.

*

*

Fue varias noches después, mientras iniciaban su rutina de caricias, que Ra’s decidió satisfacer su curiosidad y, mientras apretaba el cuerpo desnudo de Tim sobre la cama, bajo sus manos hasta los pechos hinchados y los apretó con fuerza.

Tim, quien hasta entonces había estado empujando sus caderas hacia las del alfa y soltando suaves gemidos, dejó escapar una mezcla de sollozo y carraspeo.

“¡Ra’s…!” exclamó el omega con confusión, sus ojos azules mirando con incredulidad al alfa.

Ra’s ignoró el comentario y centró sus ojos en los dos pequeños bultos bajo sus manos.

Estaban ligeramente más grandes y redondos de lo que recordaba, quizás por el constante trabajo de alimentar al cachorro. Independientemente de ello, Ra’s lo encontró muy satisfactorio. La piel seguía suave al tacto, pero se erizaba con mucha mayor facilidad que antes, dejando ver la nueva sensibilidad que tenía. Los pezones, por otra parte, estaban hinchados y rojizos, erectos y gritando por ser tocados.

Las puntas ligeramente húmedas, como si…

Ra’s apretó los bultos con fuerza, tratando de juntarlos antes de soltarlos como si nada para después pellizcar ambos pezones. Tim gritó con fuerza.

“¡N-No hagas eso! Están muy sensibles y…” Tim soltó otro grito cuando Ra’s comenzó a juguetear con los pezones, frotando sus pulgares contra ellos de forma ruda y obscena, bajando su cabeza para verlos mejor.

Poco a poco, comenzaron a ponerse más y más húmedos, haciendo que los dedos de Ra’s se resbalaran, forzándolo a usar toda su mano para sujetarlos.

Tim estaba temblando, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y uñas rasgando las sábanas mientras respiraba con dificultad. Ra’s podía oler la excitación del omega y la humedad que crecía entre sus piernas, haciéndolo gruñir ligeramente.

“Timothy, mira nada más el desastre que estás haciendo,” murmuró con satisfacción cuando ambos pechos comenzaron a dejar salir un liquido blanco y de aroma dulzón.

Ra’s sabía que los omegas podían lactar en cualquier momento, incluso si no era con sus propios cachorros. También sabía que muchos alfas adultos disfrutaban beber la leche de sus omegas de vez en cuando, ya que decían que tenia propiedades relajantes y que ayudaban a mejorar la salud. Ra’s, a pesar de haber estado casado muchas veces, nunca lo había hecho, quizá porque incluso tras tantos años, resentía la muerte de su madre, lo cual lo había forzado a crecer con diversos omegas de la tribu cuidando de él por turnos, haciendo imposible que forjara un lazo de verdad con alguno de ellos.

Por otra parte, admitía que había perdido el interés en muchas de sus esposas por años después de que dieran a luz, por lo que, al momento de traerlas de regreso a su cama, estas ya no estaban alimentando a ningún cachorro.

De cualquier forma, Ra’s había asumido que Tim dejaría ese aspecto a cargo de la mucama que habían contratado, principalmente, porque Tim seguía siendo muy joven y, a final de cuentas, su embarazo no había sido planeado. Descubrir que Timothy se estaba tomando tan en serio el aspecto de criar a Anthony llenaba a Ra’s de un orgullo característico de los alfas, despertando algo en su interior.

En el presente, Ra’s miraba con ensoñación como los pechos de Timothy dejaban salir la leche con libertad, resbalando por la piel hasta que bajaban a su vientre o bien caían a las sábanas de seda bajo ellos.

“Ra’s, basta, se siente…” susurró Tim con vergüenza, claramente tratando de ocultar su excitación.

“Se me ocurría, Timothy,” comenzó Ra’s mientras ponía su boca milímetros arriba del pezón izquierdo, soplando sobre este para después reír cuando el ojiazul gimió ante la sensación, “Que quizás necesitas ayuda para que tus pechos vuelvan a la normalidad.”

Acto seguido, colocó sus labios sobre el botón rojizo y comenzó a succionar con fuerza, haciendo que la leche brotara libremente y entrara su boca casi en chorro.

Tim soltó otro grito de placer, mientras que Ra’s gimió aun sin separar sus labios y usó su otra mano para apretar el seno derecho, asegurándose de pinchar el pezón.

La diferencia de altura entre ellos hacia imposible que sus intimidades se tocaran en esa posición, por lo que Ra’s se encontró frotando su erección contra las sábanas mientras que Tim, a sabiendas de que Ra's estaba demasiado concentrado en su tarea, bajó una de sus propias manos y comenzó a masturbarse con necesidad, introduciendo dos de sus dedos dentro de sí y moviéndolos al vaivén que Ra’s succionaba.

Pudieron haber sido segundos o minutos, pero cuando Ra’s liberó su pezón, Tim estaba casi llorando de la estimulación. El hombre se remojó los labios antes de separarse un poco para darle un lengüetazo al pezón derecho.

El omega tembló completamente.

“¡H-Hey! No es para ti, es para Anthony,” dijo con cierta molestia.

Ra’s soltó una risilla y mordisqueo la piel que rodeada la aureola, “No seas egoísta, amado. Además, puedo _oler_ lo mucho que estás disfrutando esto,” respondió con orgullo.

Tim soltó aire con fuerza.

“Eres un viejo pervertido…”

Ra’s se limitó a poner el pezón entre sus labios, succionando con un poco más de fuerza esta vez, bajando su mano libre para unirla a los dedos de Tim que jugaban con su entrada.

Tim no pudo evitar correrse de forma estruendosa cuando dos dedos largos y gruesos entraron dentro de él a la vez que una lengua experta lamía su botón tan sensible

Cuando Ra’s se apartó pudo ver el rostro rojizo y lleno de lágrimas del omega, quien respiraba con dificultad.

“Eres mi omega, Timothy,” dijo Ra’s con firmeza al tiempo que se levantaba y cargaba al ojiazul sin dificultad alguna, poniéndolo sobre su regazo de forma que su espalda estaba contra el pecho de Ra’s, la erección del alfa colocada entre los muslos del omega cuya intimidad estaba sensible y mojada. 

Tim se dejó hacer, suave y manejable cual muñeca, ojos eufóricos debido al orgasmo que acaba de experimentar.

“Tuyo, solo tuyo, Ra’s,” afirmó Tim al tiempo que estiraba su mano para atraer el rostro de Ra’s a su cuello, haciendo que la boca del alfa se colocara sobre la marca de posesión.

Ra’s mordisqueó la piel con cierta dulzura, manos ocupada en subir a los pechos de Tim de nueva cuenta, apretujando ambos pequeños bultos con fuerza hasta que la leche comenzó a brotar de ellos de nueva cuenta.

“Esto también es mío, Timothy,” gruñó Ra’s con posesividad.

La respuesta de Tim fue comenzar a mover sus caderas, frotando su entrada contra el nudo que se formaba en la erección de su alfa.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que amamantar ponía a los omegas tan dóciles?

*

*

Al día siguiente, Anthony tuvo que ser amamantado por su mucama y Ra’s tuvo que lidiar con los manotazos que le daba Timothy cada que el asesino trataba de acercarse a sus pechos de nuevo.

“No eres un cachorro, Ra’s,” dijo Tim con las mejillas rojas cuando el alfa lo acorraló en una esquina, frotando su rostro contra los sensibles bultos bajo la ropa.

Ra’s planeaba quitarle la camisa y mostrarle que no, ciertamente Ra’s no era un cachorro, pero en ese momento, para bien o para mal, Batman entró por la ventana y se abalanzó contra el asesino.

Cierto, que Timothy llevaba dieciséis meses secuestrado. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @mistressofvos


End file.
